


Baby's First Photo

by Hessonite_Angel



Series: Pictures Worth A Thousand Words [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessonite_Angel/pseuds/Hessonite_Angel





	Baby's First Photo

Pidge the pain was unbearable. She couldn’t even focus.

Her water had broke in the middle of a speech Lotor was giving, and he quickly had her moved to the clinic. Then the medical staff strapped her down for the birthing process.

She was alone in there for many hours with just the medical staff moving around her, trying to help the baby’s delivery.

She sobbed. Everything hurt, and she was lonely.

Finally, she managed to push the baby out.

But they didn’t let her hold the newborn. Instead, the staff cleaned the child up and Pidge up and redressed Pidge to return to Lotor’s speech.

The finally placed the baby back into Pidge’s arms after deeming both clean enough to be seen by the public.

              Pidge was memorized by the tiny bundle in her arms as she was wheeled back to the balcony.

              It was a tiny baby girl. Her skin was darker than Pidge’s. She cried and grabbed at seemingly nothing.

              “Hi there,” Pidge mumbled softly. Her little baby stopped moving for a second before cooing. She seemed to like the sound of her mother’s voice. “I’m your Mama, little one.”

              Pidge traced the tiny purple Altean marks dotting the babies cheeks. She wished Allura could see how Altean this little one looked.

              Her thoughts were stopped by Lotor stepping off the Balcony returning inside.

She had barely heard the end of his speech, announcing the healthy birth of his Heir.

              “Let me see him,” Lotor demanded, pushing back the guards.

              “Her.” Pidge corrected.

              Lotor was greeted with the perfect picture.

              Pidge sitting down with a tired yet blissful smile as she stared down at a tiny figure wrapped in purple. The little baby babbling in her arms.

              He signaled a photo to be taken.

              That broke Pidge from her thoughts.

              “She’s perfect, she’ll make the best heiress.” Pidge’s smile fell at Lotor’s words.

              For a minute she had forgotten her situation, forgotten she was forced to have this baby. Lotor plucked the baby from Pidge’s arms uncaring that she seemed upset.

              “Look at her!” Lotor cradled the child close to his chest. “My first child, my little shining star! What shall we name you?”

              Pidge set a hand on her now empty stomach.  

              What now?

              Lotor had gotten what he had truly wanted from her. Now, what did her fate hold?

              Would he kill her? Destroy Earth? Lock her away in some tower like a damsel?

              She couldn’t picture her future.

              Pidge clenched her hands in her lap.

              Then Lotor placed his lips on her own.

              “You did such a good job Little Mama Bird. Our tiny little Kitora Katrina.” He placed the baby back into Pidge’s arms. “She’s perfect. Just like you.” Lotor held Pidge’s shoulders. “You are giving me my dream, like a true wife.” Pidge froze as Lotor caressed her.

              He circled to the back of the chair and started wheeling Pidge down halls to a wing in the Palace she hadn’t been in before. He passed many, many rooms. He stopped at one just before the very last room at the end of a hall.

              Pidge looked around it, a royal looking nursery. A large canopy hanging over a crib. It was filled to the brim with baby supplies and toys, everything the tiny bundle could want or need. He lifted the child from Pidge’s arms once again, this time placing the babbling baby in the crib and rocking her to sleep.

              He returned to Pidge, after ordering a guard to watch the baby. He wheeled her to the room at the end of the hall.

             

              This room differed from the other in that it was a greenhouse room, filled with plants and technology. Lotor rolled her past all of that to a simple bed in shades of whites and greens.

              He gently lifted her from her wheelchair and placed her gently into the bed. She noted the medical equipment right by the bed.

              “I’ll wake you when the baby wakes up.” He mumbled situating a mask across her face.

 

Lotor smiled as he watched her shocked eyes drift shut.

              His dream was in place.

              He had everything his father didn’t. A kingdom, a planet, a wife, and now a child. There were only a few things missing now. He needed Pidge to love him. Love him enough to forgive him when he finally destroyed all of his enemy’s, her former team.

              Lotor caressed his sleeping wife’s face, Kitora would be the first of many children. This entire wing was designed for Lotor to keep his family close.

              He had debated on killing Pidge after the birth of his first child, but when she finally broke it changed everything. She truly was the best choice as his Empress. She made the perfect maternal figure. And her instinctual need to survive anything that he threw at her drove him wild in a way he never expected.

              He’d keep her around a little longer. He didn’t feel bad for leaving her alone and in pain though. It was her true punishment for resisting him for so long.

              Now, what would he do with her until she was ready to hold another baby.

              Of course, he needed her to provided food and comfort for his little princess, but he didn’t want to distance his relationship with his wife.

              For his plan to succeed it had to evolve into love. Stood up and walked over to one of the many the devices in the room.

              He logged into the system and began his long search.

If anyone had looked at his search history they’d find it funny:

_How to make women fall for you?_

_What do Earth women want in relationships?_

_How to woo your wife._

But the last search would have been cause for concern:

              **_Plant’s that simulate the feeling of love_**

              He smirked as he looked through the pages. But he had to be careful. He needed test subjects so he didn’t kill his wife.

              Lotor smirked. Surely some of Earth inhabitants were expendable.


End file.
